This invention relates to new and useful improvements in wood golf heads, in the process of treating them, and to an apparatus for accomplishing the process.
Driver and fairway type heads are generally treated with oils such as linseed oils or specially compounded oils that will soak into the wood and gradually harden. In one known prior process, untreated heads are immersed in resin and simultaneously subjected to a vacuum. After that, air is let back in at atmospheric pressure. This achieves penetration of the resin into the wood. However, it is found by this prior process that the resin barely penetrates the wood and furthermore frequently an interaction occurs which causes bubbles to form in the resin. Not only do such bubbles interfere with penetration of the resin into the wood and the toughness and degree of moisture penetration but also the exterior coating on the club is not as uniform in surface texture as is desired.